An Observation
by Nota Lone
Summary: If we have learned any thing from le Phantom it is that not all is as it seems. The ponderings of a private eye on the death of Buquet and Pigani's chance of survival. Leroux novel
1. A Dead Man Questioned

_A drabble ficlet and a quick stab at drama. It's about Winston, a private eye, who happens to be in the Opera Popular during the discovery of Buquet (I apologize profusely if I misspelled. I can't remember exactly how to spell it and my friend still has my book). Based on the Leroux version. _

"There's a body, there's a body!" screamed a flustered stage-hand, sending the ballet rats into a tizzy.

"The Phantom! The Phantom!"

Winston hurried down to where the screaming originated from. It was a grizzly sight. A man swung from a bar connected to a bar on the ceiling.

Winston surveyed the man with the perceptiveness that made him a private-eye of great caliber. The man had the face of a drinker, a few of the blood vessels in his cheek were ruptured. He looked down and spied a knife wound in the unfortunate man's side.

"No blood, so the wound was after death," Winston mused to himself. "Almost as if someone was checking to see if he was dead."

Winston, his eyes again sweeping the scene, found no signs of a struggle.

"This man died of heart failure," he announced to the startled managers and patron who had, by now, joined him. "It seems it is a bluff, but it may be a good idea to heed the advice anyway," he wanted gravely, gesturing to the hastily scrawled message behind the body. "This Phantom of yours means to accomplish whatever he has set out to do. If you plan to look for him, and I strongly suggest you do, do it carefully."

"We will. Thank you, Monsieur, I shall be sure to remember," stated the patron simply.

"For your sake, I certainly hope you do."

_Just a little theory of mine. Read and review please. _


	2. To Save a Life

_I really meant for this to be a simple one-shot random drama fic. But I have another little ficlet in my head, and Winston seems like the man for the job. _

* * *

Winston shook his head as he surveyed the opera house. The patron, Raoul, may have been brave, but he was not particularly crafty. The Phantom would, undoubtedly, know that he was expected. The Phantom would have a plan. From what Winston had learned of the man, it would be bold, it would be brazen, and it would undoubtedly trump Raoul's.

Winston slipped behind the stage, where he knew he would be of the most use. He was not being paid, but he was not without a conscience. There were innocent lives that could be saved that night. The Phantom's opera went on, uninhibited by the private eye lurking backstage.

Winston listened as Christine sang. She was truly gifted. Winston sighed, "Beautiful, gifted, scarred, and gullible. It's no wonder she was so easily brought in by this Phantom, and he by her."

The act was ending; Winston knew it was time to take action.

"You will break La Carlotta's heart, you know."

For a moment, Winston's statement was greeted only by silence, and then a dry laugh was heard.

"Her heart?" a voice hissed dangerously. "She's-"

Winston cut him off. "A monster incapable of love? A heartless witch totally devoid off all emotion? You know this is untrue, Monsieur Phantom. She loves Pigani as you love Christine. Kill him, and you will do worst to her than the Viscount is doing to you. She will have no hope that her love would live happily elsewhere. No chance at all to see him, no way at all to contact him. Would you so heartlessly deliver her to this hell, Monsieur Phantom? Do you wish her, too, to dwell in misery?"  
The voice stayed silent, then resolutely hissed, "There is no other way."

"Yes, there is." Winston produced a small vial from his coat. "In this vial is a noxious gas. Simply slip it under Pigani's nose and he will unconscious long enough for you to finish your opera."  
"Why would you help me?" the voice was laced with suspicion.

"Because I don't wish anyone to die. It would be quite a blight on my record if a man died during an opera I was watching."

"You are a man of law, you will hand me over to the police the first chance you get!" A lasso whipped through the air, but it was blocked by Winston's raised hand.

"I am a private-eye. I tend to evade the law quite a bit. Consider my proposition, Monsieur."

"Leave it on the table, I will use it."

Winston left, satisfied, back to box three. (He had rented it out for his use. As it was before stated, Winston is an accomplished private-eye. He had no lack of funds.) He watched as the Phantom walked, boldly onto the stage. As he sang with the Daae girl, as she unmasked him. As they descended. He heard Raoul's cry of anguish from box five. He watched as the chandelier fell, though he doubted it caused many casualties, people had begun fleeing long before the crash.

Winston found his way back behind the stage, where Carlotta was crying over Pingani's limp body.

"Mi amore! Mi amore!"

Winston rushed over to the body and took a pulse. "Cease your weeping, woman. Widows have undoubtedly been created this eve, but you are not one of them. Now help me move him out of here. He needs somewhere to lie where he will not be trampled."

The Carlotta wiped her eyes and, for the first time in a long time, obeyed unquestioningly. Winston bribed a carriage driver to take them home, and watched as it vanished into the night.

"Love is a complicated thing," he mused. "It can break or it can bind, ruin or bring the happiness of heaven. It is a power not to be underestimated. I hope never to be blessed or cursed with it."

_

* * *

Yes, Winston is a cynical man. He's an interesting character. I've never written anything him before… Perhaps I should write more about him. What do you guys think? Too clichéd?_

_Replies:_

_**Lidibly**- I tend to make puns without thinking about it. Herm... I wonder if this is a bad thing…_

_**Baby-Vixen**- I carried on! And deductive is Winston's middle name! (Well, not really. I'm not that cruel…) _

_**Gevaisa**- I'm glad to have you intrigued. And glad I spelled it correctly. _

_**Phantress**- Glad it's an interesting piece. Is the update to your liking?_

_**Maidenhair**- Well, Chippy is quite handsome for a marmoset. Happy you liked my fic. And thanks for catching the mistake. I never really do anything other than spell-check, as I am lazy. Yay lazy!_


End file.
